You know everything, right?
by AiedailShadow
Summary: Well, this was supposed to be very short and funny. But I am not sure what I've done with it. Read and find out.


_Author's note: OK this is my first finished story, first Doctor Who story, and first story written in English. And because English isn't my native language I'll appreciate if you'll tell me where I did mistake. Thanks for reading._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who._

_

* * *

_**You know everything, right?**_  
_

It was about half hour since TARDIS landed on a planet. Nice peaceful planet with wonderful sky and nature. Big mountains could be seen on the horizon. The purple grass was moving slowly in a wind. Doctor and Donna have been walking on the edge of the forest with blue trees since than.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Donna?"

"You said that you know everything, right?" asked Donna with completely innocent expression on her face.

"Yes. Why?"

"And you said you always know where you are, right?"

"Yes. But Donna, why are you asking?" Doctor started to be confused.

"So it means you can never get lost?"

"Yes. Donna what's going on?" asked Doctor who started to be little irritated by these questions.

"I just that you said something about this trip. That this planet whatevernameyousaidithas has got a nice green sky and that there are some creatures with small tentacles and you said that I definitely find them cute."

"Yes. I remember. Can you tell me what's the point of..."

"I AM ASKING YOU" Donna shouted "how is it possible that this planet has got a yellow sky."

"Oh...well..." Doctor faltered.

"You don't know where we are." said Donna with victorious smile on her face and Doctor knew that he lost but he doesn't want to give up at least not yet.

"What? I know exactly where..."

"No, you don't"

"But..."

"If you want to pretend that we are doing little detour you don't have a chance that I'll believe you."

"I just..."

"Oi spaceman. Just say it."

"Say what?"

"You are lost."

"I am not." Doctor knew that she's right but he doesn't want to tell that and definitely not to her.

"Yes you are." Doctor started wondering if her smile could be any bigger than now.

"But..."

"No buts Doctor. I always wanted to see you to ask somebody for help." yes that smile definitely could be bigger.

"I don't need to ask anybody."

"So you know where we are going?"

"Yes"

"So?"

"That way." said Doctor pointing with his finger right before them.

"That is not an answer." said Donna who was totally enjoying this situation.

"Why not?"

"Wait a minute..." realization spread over Donna's face "You don't know how to answer me..."

"It's not true" Doctor tried to look offended.

"It is...so Mr. Iknoweverything is not only lost but even without answers. Oh you've got to be kidding me." Doctor tried to ignore that smile but than he noticed something.

"Donna..."

"What? And don't say that I should ask somebody where we are."

"No I wanted..."

"You wanted what?"

"I just..."

"What?"

"Did you..." Doctor started to look desperately.

"What?"

"Donna! Just shut up."

"WHAT?" shouted Donna with wide eyes and she couldn't believe hear ears.

"Did you hear that?" asked Doctor.

"Don't you think you can..."

"No, Donna, I mean it."

And then a little creature appeared before them. And it was crying, almost screaming and it was definitely scared.

"Well" Donna came closer to the creature "it haven't got small tentacles that you promised to me but it's definitely cute." Doctor looked not quite sure about it.

"Donna..."

"What is it now spaceman? I was expecting you to say that your 'hello I'm Doctor and this is Donna' thing."

"No, Donna I mean..."

"What is it?"

"I don't know but it looks like a child..." Donna lifted eyebrow at him "and it's calling its parents"

"Oh"

"Yes and we should leave."

"But maybe it's just lost and need help"

"Donna, trust me. We should really leave." said Doctor and catched her hand.

"OK Martian boy I am going, just slow down."

In exactly same moment very unfriendly scream and sound of something big approaching them very fast from the forest was heard.

"Donna?" Doctor gave Donna's hand squeeze.

"Yes?"

"Run"

When they were halfway back to the TARDIS they were still running and with creature close behind them Donna encouraged herself to look behind her.

"Oh, so it's big and it's chasing us."

"What?"

"I just remembered how fine it was with Agatha Christie when we chased that wasp."

"You want to chase it?"

"NO, just saying how fine it was opposite."

"Well, we could try it."

"WHAT?" Donna tried to smack him.

"Or maybe not. It was just an idea."

They run in silence for awhile.

"Are you sure were we are running?"

"To the TARDIS."

"And are you sure were you left her?"

"Yes."

"And you are sure like a before when we were talking about this planet?" asked Donna who was now panting.

"Donna-a-a-a-a-a-a, just run and trust me"

TARDIS appeared before them just in time because the creature was close behind them. Doctor looked at the closed door, snap his fingers and the doors opened. They were almost inside when something splashed on them. Something what was very slimy and stinky. When they finally got inside and when Doctor closed the door he heard Donna's scream.

"What's wrong?" asked Doctor worried that something happened to Donna.

"What's wrong?" said Donna in disbelief.

"Are you hurt or something?

"Didn't you notice that we are covered in..."

"Yes but what's going on?"

"You really have to ask?"

Doctor looked confused.

"We were chased by big monster and ended covered with this slimy..."

"Yes and?"

"And? And? You've got to be kidding me."

"Why?"

"I. Am. Covered. In. Slime."

"Yes." Doctor tried not to look amused.

"I am covered in slime."

"Yes I noticed"

"In slime."

"Yes." said Doctor with smile plastered on his face.

"Slime."

"Oh yes." Doctor was uncontrollably grinning in that moment.

"Slime."

"Yes." Donna smacked him.

"What was that for?" asked Doctor still smiling.

"You are smiling."

"Oh yes."

They both started laughing and when they left that planet with yellow sky and purple grass very confused creature still stared at the place where the TARDIS stood just a moment ago.


End file.
